Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery assembly and a method of switching connection in a battery assembly.
Description of the Background Art
In connection with a conventional battery assembly, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 9-147826 has proposed an apparatus for switching between connection in series and connection in parallel among a plurality of installed battery cells by moving a series connecting member and a parallel connecting member with the use of switch drive means. Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-166493 has proposed an apparatus for switching between connection in series and connection in parallel among a plurality of battery cells by moving a slide conductive plate provided in a battery assembly in front and rear directions so as to switch between a serial connecting position and a parallel connecting position.
With the apparatuses described in the documents above, switching between connection in series and connection in parallel among terminals is made by moving a member in a direction of disposition of a plurality of battery cells. Therefore, a space for movement of a member should be secured and a battery assembly has disadvantageously increased in size.